The Ones Whom We Forgot
by Shaylis The Multi
Summary: The hearers and the seers come to camp. When the seers are kidnapped, it's up to Percy and the hearers to get them back. Almost everyone from after TLO is in this. Flames are accepted. I don't like them. I hope it's not Mary sue like some people have said
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (Please note: I do not own some of the following characters. These characters belong to Rick Riordon from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. However the characters Alice, Brandon, Sara, Brad, and Chad do belong to me. The Seers, The Hearers, The Speakers, and The Feelers also belong to me. If you would like to use them, ask.)

Thanks!

Percabeth4eva777

Chapter One: Discoveries

Percy's POV

It was Wednesday night and I was doing what I usually do on Wednesday nights: sit and dream about what I would be doing with Annabeth if she were here with me.

Now, I know what your thinking. _Didn't Annabeth move to New York to be with you? Wasn't she with you all the time? Day and night?_ Yes, she did move to New York to be with me. She was with me all the time except during school, or at her Architectural Club meetings on Wednesday night. She invited me to go with her, but I figured I would just fall asleep.

Anyways, I was missing her like I always did on Wednesdays; dreaming about her, what she was doing without me, if she was flirting with any brainiac guy she met at the meeting (that's another story that we need not get into. But lets just say, that guy is making kissy faces with a blowfish right about now).

I was about to go on, but I got a phone call from the house phone sitting next to me. It was Annabeth's number.

"Percy?" She said.

"Yes?"

"You need to get down here. _Now_." Her voice sounded urgent, so I hoped in my car and went to pick her up.

**Annabeth's POV**

** I stood outside the university were my meetings were held and waited there for Percy to show up. I kept sneaking glances out to the field across the street to see if it was there, and of course, it wasn't.**

** Finally Percy's mom's little Mazda pulled up. Percy took his mom's car instead of his own because I knew it was in the shop (a little incident we had about a week ago. A guy tried to hit on me, and he got a mouth full from Percy).**

** "What's up?" Percy said in his urgent voice.**

** "I saw a monster." I said.**

** "Where?"**

** "In that field over there." I tensed. "And Percy? The monster was fighting someone. She looked like a lone half-blood."**

** If you've ever seen the Statue of Liberty, this monster was twice its size. It had one big eye like a Cyclopes (which made me shutter), two Shrek-looking ears, a nose of a pig, and three mouths. I've never seen anything like it, but I knew it was bad.**

** "Where is it?" Percy asked.**

** "I don't know. One minute it was there, the next, it was gone." I replied.**

** "Wonderful." he mused. "A phantom monster-thingy." His words stumbled in that way that means he's trying to funny, but it never works. It makes me laugh.**

** "What did the half-blood look like?" He asked. I couldn't help but feel jealous because from a distance she looked cute and our age.**

** "Blonde hair, bright clothing." I summed up. "'Can't miss her."**

** He nodded like we were talking strategy, which we kind of were.**

** He pulled up on the opposite side of the street. We got out and started looking around. The sun was setting in the horizon. If we weren't about to go fight, this would have been romantic.**

** Just then we heard a distant, "Hiya!" coming from the forest. We exchanged looks, and sprinted for the trees.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I held hands while we ran. I couldn't help but like this, even though we might die at any second. If Aphrodite were here, she'd be crying. No doubt.

We heard another, "Hiya!" This time partnered with a, "Back! Back!"

We both stood there, confused.

Then, in the middle of the clearing, stood a girl about our age, with blonde hair and bright clothing. When I say bright, I mean as bright as the sun behind a cloud; still bright, but not so much it can make u blind. She wore bright orange skinny jeans, and bright yellow high-tops. Her shirt was sleeve-less. It came together at the top with the fabric going over to one side. The bottom was slanted. The shirt was a solid red, which was soothing to the eyes after the bright pants and shoes. The edges of the shirt were decorated with flames. She stood there out of confidence, not fear.

"Run!" I screamed at her. "I'll take the monster! Get behind me!"

She turned to look at me and flashed a brilliant smile. She put her thumb and her middle finger and snapped against her other hand. The next thing I knew, her index finger had a yellow flame on it. She bent down and touched her index finger to the ground three times, like she was lighting candles. I thought she was going to start a forest fire. If Grover were here, he would have a heart attack.

"Up!" She ordered. Three girl-like figures made out of fire sprang to life. "Target the mouth. Make the creature swallow. Set his organisms on fire. Kill him. Command complete."

The three firewomen bowed to her and did what she said. My jaw just about dropped. The figures were so graceful. They hopped around the monster's body until they reached his mouth. They jumped in as he bellowed with anger.

After the thing had died, the firewomen jumped out of his mouth and bowed to their master.

"Well done ladies." She said in her pure voice. "Rest mode." She held out her hand, which sucked up the fire.

Annabeth and I stood there in awe.

"Well," She said turning to us. "One more dead, eh?"

The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. They were a blazing red, like Hestia's. I wondered if there was any family resemblance here.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Annabeth asked out of amazement. "They were beautiful!"

"Fire armies? Oh, those are easy. Fire cannons, now that's a different story" She chuckled.

"What are you?" I asked.

Annabeth elbowed me, which ment it was time to stop acting stupid.

"You two are half-bloods. Are you not? I could smell you a mile away. Let me guess." She studied us.

"Son of Poseidon" She pointed to me. "You smell so much like the sea. I've got, well, sort of a soft side for sons of Poseidon."

I looked over and saw that Annabeth was trying not to punch her guts out.

"It's ok, daughter of Athena." She said. "I'm not going to take your man. My boyfriend is a son of Poseidon."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I've never seen him at camp."

"He's not a half-blood."

"Good." I never liked the thought of half-brothers. Tyson is an exception.

"Than what is-" Annabeth stopped in her sentence.

"You are very smart, Annabeth. You guess the truth." The girl said.

"Wait, what am I missing?" I asked.

"But-but there not r-real!" Annabeth stuttered. She stood there, her beautiful gray eyes wide. Just like she had when she was seven, running away with Thalia and… Luke. Even my mind had trouble saying his name.

"Tell me Annabeth," I don't know how she knew her name. "Are the gods not real?"

"Good point." my girlfriend admitted.

"What? What is he? What are you?" I asked.

"Sons of Poseidon." She mused. "So," she searched for the right word. "unaware of his surroundings. Should we tell him or make him suffer?"

"Lets tell him. I hate leaving him out." Annabeth weaved her fingers gracefully through mine; almost as if her mother, Goddess of Crafts, were weaving them herself. Although I knew she wouldn't, considering she still didn't like me.

The fire girl looked at us like one of the Aphrodite girls from camp would. "You two are so adorable!"

Annabeth and I shared a smile. Not a serious one, like we really knew what we were doing, but a goofy one that said, _Yeah, were so cute._

"So are you going to tell me now?" I asked. When you have ADHD like me, you don't like to wait.

"I'm Alice." She said. "A Hearer. The Children of the Sun."

LIke it? Hate it? Tell me!!!! This is my first Fan Fic so please review! Flames are excepted, not appreciated! 3!!! -Percabeth4eva777


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Please note: I do not own some of the following characters. These characters belong to Rick Riordon from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. However the characters Alice, Brandon, Sara, Brad, and Chad do belong to me. The Seers, The Hearers, The Speakers, and The Feelers also belong to me. If you would like to use them, ask.)

Thanks!

Percabeth4eva777

I would like to thank Google Translater for helping me with my Greek.

Chapter 2: Introducing

Alice's POV

"A what now?" Perceus Jackson asked from confusion. I love sons of Poseidon. So, unaware of their surroundings.

"A Hearer. My father is Apollo, God of the Sun, my mother, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth." I replied simply.

"Wouldn't that make you a god? If you were born from to gods?"

"No son of Poseidon. That only happens with two major gods, or two minor gods. Put the two together, and you've got Four Corner children."

"The Four Corner children are The Seers, The Hearers, The Feelers, and The Speakers." Annabeth explained to Percy. "Each tribe has one sense and one element. The Seers see stuff and have water powers."

"They're your brothers," I added.

"The Hearers-like Alice- hear stuff and have fire powers."

He nodded.

"The Feelers-" Annabeth said

"Feel stuff. And their element is Earth?" Percy assumed

"Yes. The Speakers' element is air. The Speakers and Feelers are minor. They're not much of a threat. However, The Seers are our worst enemies. That's what my boyfriend is. We are not aloud to see each other." I said sadly. I hadn't seen my boyfriend, Brandon, in 2 years. I missed him terribly. Looking at these two, I couldn't help but miss him. Percy reminded me so much of him, probably because they're brothers. He had the same long black hair, although my boyfriend's swished to the side. Both of their gorgeous green eyes sparkled.

"So, Seers are sons of Poseidon. Who is their other immortal parent?" Brandon's twin asked.

"No one knows except for them. It is they're sworn secret. Every tribe has a sworn secret. The sworn secrets are weapons used against the other tribes; secrets that could cause their downfall. Ours is what we get when we turn 20." I explained.

He nodded. I could read his thoughts. Oh, yeah. We can do that by the way.

_What do they get?_ He asked himself. _Immorality?_

"No." I answered his question.

"What?"

"That's another thing. We can read your thoughts and transmit thoughts to you." I explained

"Oh. Ok, I guess."

I laughed.

"We get immorality when we turn 25. All Four Corner children do."

Percy's POV

I stared at her. They get immorality at 25? How come we didn't get that much respect?

"Please," Alice said miserably, and reading my mind. "We don't get respect. We get trust; power. Half-bloods get all the respect."

"What? We get no respect!" I yelled. She thought we got respect? Was she crazy?

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not crazy." Alice said. I blushed. "And you guys get to see your parents. I've never met Apollo or Hestia. None of the Four Corner children have seen their parents."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She's never met her parents? Owch. That's hard. We lost most demigods during the war because they felt unloved by their parents; abandoned. I remember being mad at my dad for abandoning me, even thought he didn't. I was angry; I didn't know how she does it. Girls.

"Wait, why are you called, 'The Four Corners'?" I asked.

"Percy, do you remember what Hermes told you, about four years ago on the beach?" Alice asked. I didn't know how she knew this.

"Uh, 'Family is family whether you like it or not'?"

"I should be more specific. Do you remember what he gave you?"

"The thermos?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?"

Just then her red eyes began to glow. I was entranced to look into them. She began to show me a vision.

All the sudden I was on the beach on the shore of the Long Island Sound. There was a six-pack of Coke sitting next to me with two missing. Hermes and I were sitting on a beach towel looking out into the waves.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Is this a gift?"

"One of two," Hermes said. "Go on, pick it up."

I picked up the familiar freezing-on-one-side-burning-on-the-other thermos that Hermes gave me years ago.

"It's a compass!" I said.

Hermes looked surprised. "Very clever. I never thought about that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth…." The vision shut off and I fell into Annabeth's arms.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked.

I shook it off and got to my feet. Alice still had that calm look on her face like nothing was wrong.

"Now do you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good."

"So," I said looking for conversation. "Do you have your own weapon?"

"Of course!" Alice said. She pulled out a 5-foot long flaming spear. Etched on the side of it was Ancient Greek. άγγελος του φωτός.

"Angel of Light?" I observed.

"Yes, a blessing from Ares. He is the only god I have met. He saw me fight and granted me with this spear." Alice said proudly. I wouldn't except a spear from Ares. I hated him. Thunder rumbled above me. _Sorry, sir._ I prayed.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth broke the silence. Alice smiled.

Just then I felt something cold touch my neck. I looked down. A sword was pressing against my skin.

Next chapter! sorry it took so long!! jkjkjk. i uploaded this like 10 mins after the first one lol!!! please review! flames are excepted! not appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Worse Than Shadow Travel

Please note: I do not own some of the following characters. These characters belong to Rick Riordon from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. However the characters Alice, Brandon, Sara, Brad, and Chad do belong to me. The Seers, The Hearers, The Speakers, and The Feelers also belong to me. If you would like to use them, ask.)

Thanks!

Percabeth4eva777

Chapter Three: Worse than Shadow Travel

Percy's POV

I raised my hands in surrender trying to get this dude off my neck. "Whoa, hey there big guy. No need to be hasty!"

"Step away from Lady Alice." He said coldly.

Annabeth drew her knife. "STEP AWAY FROM PERCY!!"

"Brad," Alice said. "It's ok. They are our friends."

"Half-bloods are no friends of ours Alice. Even you should respect our pact." A girl behind me said.

"He has offered us a night at camp. Now let him go!"

"I did what?" I said. She shot me a look that said; _if you want to live, take us to camp._ "Oh yeah. Now I remember."

Finally the big guy let down his sword. Annabeth put away her knife. I turned around to see the mystery people. There were 3 of them. The guy with the sword, named Brad, had short brown hair and glowing red eyes like the rest of them. He was wearing an orange muscle shirt and red skinny jeans. Holding up his jeans was a bright yellow belt with an orange skull-and-cross-bones belt buckle (which reminded me too much of Nico Di Angelo). His D.C. skating shoes glowed every one of the three colors all of them were wearing. The girl had straight, dark, brown hair. She wore a short, red, skirt that went all the way up below her chest. Her yellow tank top was tucked-in under her skirt. The shirt had a smile face with flaming horns. She wore orange high-heeled shoes. A flaming whip hung at her side. The last guy had straight blonde hair that reminded me too much of Luke. He wore and orange shirt that said, "This is why I'm hot." and had a picture of a stick figure running across flames. He wore regular yellow jeans that made my eyes hurt like the rest of their clothes. He wore the same shoes as Brad. Behind him hung a quiver full of arrows. In his hand, he held a bow.

"Percy, Annabeth, this is Brad," She pointed to the sword dude. "Sara," she pointed to the other girl. "And Chad." Chad flashed a brilliant smile like the one Alice gave me earlier.

"Hey." I said trying to be polite, after they tried to kill me.

They just nodded.

"Ok! Now that we have made friends, lets get to-" Her sentence broke short from a "RAWR!" back in the woods.

"That's our cue" Alice sighed.

"Let's show them how it's done." Brad said bitterly. I had a feeling Brad wasn't going to like me.

The four kids lined up in a battle line. They stood there confidently; waiting for the battle to start. Out of nowhere, music started playing. Like in a movie when the main characters get ready for a fight. The song was More by Selena Gomez. It sounded more like a party song in the beginning, but I thought it fit their bitter style.

All four of them rubbed their hands together so fast their hands turned red. They clapped their hands once, starting a flame. They cupped their hands and blew into them, spitting fire. The fire made a Greek Etâ, with a music note hanging off the side, in the sky. Then the music went to the bridge. They leaped and jumped. Brad did a front flip in the air, and Sara did a back tuck. Chad jumped and spread his arms like wings. Finally, Alice jumped and did a strattle in the air. They all landed in some pretty epic positions.

First, Chad ran at the speed of light around the monsters ankles. He ran around him a couple hundred times, then stood back. He tugged on an invisible wire that glowed red as soon as he pulled. The monster fell to the ground.

Sara took both the monster's hands and tied them together the same way Chad did. Brad did the same, around the inside to the outside of the monsters mouth, making him a horse bit. He pulled back, making the monster open his mouth.

"Go!" Brad yelled at Alice.

Alice sprang into action. She did a couple flips and turns in the air, then landed into the monsters mouth. The monster gagged a couple of times, then stopped moving the same way the last one did. The monster burst into yellow dust.

After the dust cleared, Alice, Brad, Sara, and Chad stood in some epic positions. They all high-fived each other, and came back to us.

"Wow." I said. "That was pretty cool."

"Yeah well, we know you've never seen anything like it at our _puny_ camp." Brad said with pride.

I glared at him. "So, are we driving separate to camp? I don't think we'll all fit in my mom's little Mazda."

"I've got a better idea." Alice said and smiled at her siblings. The two boys grabbed my hands, and the two girls grabbed Annabeth's. They all closed they're eyes, and in a flash of light, we were at camp. Or at least, I thought we were. I didn't know. I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Fun

Please note: I do not own some of the following characters. These characters belong to Rick Riordon from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. However the characters Alice, Brandon, Sara, Brad, and Chad do belong to me. The Seers, The Hearers, The Speakers, and The Feelers also belong to me. If you would like to use them, ask.)

Thanks!

Percabeth4eva777

Chapter Four: Camp

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Percy and I got to our feet, we realized we were at camp. Campers were running around, playing volley ball, and satyrs were chasing their nymph girlfriends. Chiron was sitting at the foldout table with Mr.D. playing their card game.

Chiron was startled when we arrived. "Percy! Annabeth! Hello! Who is – " he stopped when he saw whom we brought. "Oh no. You must leave right away."

"Why? What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Seers." Brad replied harshly. "Here at camp."

Alice's eyes got wide. "Really? Is it true Chiron?" She wasn't worried. She was excited.

"Yes my dear. But you mustn't interfere. They have paid us much respect."

Just then a couple of teenaged kids appeared at the end of the row of trees leading to the cabins. There where 4 of them. One was tall and strong. His black hair looked like Percy's except it swished to the side (and it wasn't as unruly). He wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. The girl next to him wore a sparkly midnight-blue dress. The sparkles seemed to shimmer down the gown. She had purple high-heals to go along with it. Her amazingly long black hair almost reached the ground. She was about as skinny as a stick. The guy next to her was short, and his hair looked exactly like Percy's. He wore a purple, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His green shoes looked like they were shining. The last girl wore a green skirt with sparkles that fell like the first girl's dress. Her purple tank top had writing that I couldn't read from here. Her blue flats were shimmering. She had spiky black hair that had a blue bow in it.

They all stopped as soon as they saw us, no doubt scowling. Brad, Chad, and Sara started walking to them, as they did the same. Alice didn't walk. She ran at top speed. So did the strong guy. I thought there was going to be some death. No, as soon as there body's met, the boy scooped her up and hugged her. When they stopped spinning around, he set her down and kissed her. She kissed him back. This sent my head spinning. Seers and Hearers are sworn enemies. Yet they were _kissing_. This went against the Ancient Laws.

Percy and I ran over to hear what they were talking bout.

"I missed you so much, Brandon." Alice said to the boy named Brandon.

"I missed you too." He said as he kissed her again.

The stick girl cleared her throat loudly. "If you two are done? Brandon, I thought we had an agreement. No seeing of that girl."

Brandon let go of Alice to look at the sickly stick girl. Then he smiled. "Jealous, Jessica?"

Jessica looked startled. "What? I am _not_ jealous." She flipped her hair as she said it.

"Ok, then you don't mind if I do this." He scooped up Alice again and began to kiss her.

"Brandon! Do not make me tell Father about this. If he knew, he would flip!"

"Oh, you wont tell him. Because if you did, I'd have to tell him you sold his pearls he gave you as a birthday present to pay for your plastic surgery." Brandon smiled.

Jessica turned bright blue.

"Ouch." said the short guy.

"Burned!" Chad chimed in.

"I think she's going to be sick!" Percy said.

"No!" Chad said between laughs. "That's just the Seers way of blushing!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Jessica got a prissy look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned for the cabins.

"I better make sure she doesn't destroy the Poseidon cabin." Brandon said.

"Please do." Percy said. We all laughed.

"See you later?" He asked Alice.

She kissed his cheek and winked. "You know it."

He started to turn but Percy spoke up. "Hey, if your staying in the Poseidon cabin – "

"We wont trash the place. There weren't enough beds, so we made some. Hope you don't mind. Thanks again." The short kid said. "By the way, I'm Trevor. This is Jamie; and I guess you met Jessica." He smiled.

Percy laughed. "I'm Percy."

"See you later, Percy." Trevor and Jamie said at the same time. They all turned to leave.

Just then Chad broke out laughing. "Dude, did you see her face? Classic!" He tried to high-five Sara, but she just put her hand on her hip and shook her head. Chad cleared his throat and lowered his head.

"Anyways, we'll be staying in the Hestia cabin. We, well, - " She looked and her siblings and smiled. They did the same. " – Aren't welcome in the Apollo cabin anymore."

With that, they turned and left in a flock; Alice in the front, Sara and Brad by her side, and Chad in the back. Sara flicked her hair and the unlucky tree that touched her hair caught fire. Three satyrs yelped and screamed for a naiad to put out the flames.

* * *

Brandon's POV

Jessica was so mad at me when I returned to the Poseidon cabin. There was screaming, punching, and a broken fountain I would have to explain to Percy when he got back.

Although I was laughing most of the time, I couldn't help thinking what she would do later when she found out I gave one of the Hermes guys' permission to – um – play with her hair later. I'd have to make Percy a brand new cabin.

Jessica left – no, more like stormed – out of the cabin, and Percy entered.

"Hey man." I said casually sticking my hand out. "I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Brandon."

He shook my hand. "Percy"

"Hey, what time's dinner? I'm starving." I asked.

Jamie over heard me while filing her nails and said, "Pig. You just ate."

"Yeah, but, arguing with Jess can work up an appetite."

"Very true."

We laughed. "Dinner's at 7." Percy said.

"Good. I'm starving." Trevor said as he entered.

I looked pointedly at Jamie.

"Oh my gods." She said, pointing her attention back to her nails.

Percy took a quick scan around the room and frowned. "What happened? Did a hurricane hit?"

"Yeah, hurricane Jessica." Trevor snorted and we all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well, we'll replace everything. Don't worry." I said.

"Thanks man." Percy said. Then he changed the subject. "So, you guys are good fighters?"

"Yeah. Most of us are good at javelin throwing, but I'm better at swordplay." I answered.

Percy got an evil grin on his face. "Oh really?"

I grinned.

Percy straightened up. "Well, you are looking at the best swordsman in this entire camp."

Trevor raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. "Oh?"

Percy smiled.

"We're just going to have to see about that, young Percy." I said in a Star War's like manner.

He stepped forward and looked me straight in the eye. He said two words. "You're on."

* * *

The sword area was scattered with poked dummies, torn pieces of clothe, and lining the wall was four swords; one for each of us.

"I must warn you." I began. "_Some_ of us, took a dip in the Styx. If you know what I mean."

Percy shot me a confused look. "How'd you know?"

I shot his look right back. "What?"

"That I'm invincible."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Same."

Percy's eyes got wide.

I grinned.

He came at me and I parried his first take. I swung my sword around a couple times, and drove my sword at him. He sidestepped my shot. That's when Jamie and Trevor came in. They begun their attack, but Percy magically dodged each attempt. Eventually, it got back down to the two of us; The Invincible Ones. I attacked, he dodged. He attacked, I dodged. This went on forever, until finally, Percy hit my sword and sent it flying. I was unarmed, and his sword was at my neck.

"Very good, Jackson." I said with a smile. "We just might keep an eye on you."  
Percy grinned a wide smile and brought his sword down.

Just then, a gong rang.

"DINNER!!" Us three guys screamed, and Jamie rolled her eyes. We sprinted for the dinning pavilion.


	5. AN

**Ok guyss,, this is just and Author Note!**

**Thanks to you who reviewed! I'm just thanking the people who gave me advice to make my story better and stuff so if you said something like, "Pretty good" I'm not really going to thank you. No offence.**

**Cushi96 – Thanks for the complements on my funniness ;D**

**eltigre221 – Thank you for helping me remember Mrs. O' Leary!**

**The Saltwater Slyph – Thanks for the questions and advice!!!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but the next chapter is coming soon! Here's where the quest comes! i'll post it soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: yoga with a side of a quest

(Please note: I do not own some of the following characters. These characters belong to Rick Riordon from the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. However the characters Alice, Brandon, Sara, Brad, Chad, Jessica, Trevor, and Jamie do belong to me. The Seers, The Hearers, The Speakers, and The Feelers also belong to me. If you would like to use them, ask.)

Thanks!

Shaylis The Multi

Chapter 5: Yoga With a Side of a Quest

Percy's POV

It was early morning after the Hearers and the Seers arrived and got settled. I couldn't stay in bed any longer because I was getting so bored. I got up, crept around my half siblings, and headed for the door.

I decided to head down to the beach to calm my hyperactive nerves. Seers? Hearers? This was all too much.

When I got to the beach, I expected calm waves and a beautiful sunrise. Well, I did see that, but in its way was Alice. She was standing on some type of yoga matt with a boom box sitting next to it. It was playing the song "Take Me Away" by Chase Coy. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar piece. It was the type of thing that's perfect for just sitting on the beach.

"Hey." I said.

She kept doing her stretches and ignored me. I went up to stand in front of her.

"Whatcha doin?" I said in my funny, childish voice.

"Yoga. It helps me wake up in the morning." She answered. She sighed. "Sunrise and sunset. The two most pure light sources. It's when we are the most powerful, you know."

"Cool, but, wouldn't you use the time your most powerful to train?" I asked.

"This is training. It makes you work your body and lose weight. Then you're faster and stronger. It helps, and strengthens your training. Come on, follow me."

She began doing some weird stretches and I tried to follow, but she did a backbend and I said, "Yeah, I can't do that."

She laughed. When she got back to two feet, she invited me to sit down. She reached into her bag and pulled out a six-pack of coke.

"Now, it's time to gain all that weight back." She said. "Peace offering?"

She handed me a bottle. "Don't mind if I do." I said taking it.

In a matter of seconds her bottle was open. I was still struggling.

"Need some help?" She asked. I handed her my bottle.

She took it between her teeth and popped it open.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

"Not really. Four Corners' have strong bones." She answered.

"Are teeth bones?"

"Yes…?"

"Oh, ok."

For a while, the only sounds you heard were Alice and I sipping our Coke, monsters in the forest, and a far-out, male scream. Wait, a scream?

Alice and I exchanged looks and sprinted for the Big House.

* * *

Alice's POV

No. No. _No_. It couldn't be. Percy and I were sprinting as hard as we could when Annabeth got in our way.

"Hey, whoa. Where's the fire?" She said smiling. She kissed Percy.

"Aw. Aren't you two cute? We need to get to the Big House, _NOW!_" I said irritated.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now alarmed.

"We heard a scream." Percy answered.

"Not just any scream." I said. Percy looked at me.

_What?_ I read Percy's mind.

"It was Brandon."

* * *

"I do not understand." Chiron said when I told him about Brandon. "He was in the Poseidon cabin. What could have happened?"

"Bad dream?" guessed Percy.

"Let's find him and ask." Chiron suggested, but when we got to the Poseidon cabin, it was a mess. No one was there, and every valuable thing was gone. The Poseidon cabin was robbed.

"I-I don't understand." Percy stuttered.

"We were robbed." I said.

"Where are the Seers?" Asked Annabeth.

She was right. Where did they go? They slept here last night. I saw Trevor go buy something from the camp store. Where were they?

"They were captured." Percy said.

I stared at him. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "Just guessing. You see how the mirror has a large crack in it? That's probably because someone was struggling out of someone's arms."

He was right. The mirror did look like it had been kicked. It was probably from Jamie or Jessica, because no one could pick up Brandon or Trevor. Brandon was too strong. He would knock you out without thinking twice about it. Trevor was too fast. You wouldn't have time to pick him up. Your head would be stuck in the wall. So then how did they capture the boys? Tazers? I shuddered. Guns? I put that thought out of my mind.

"We need a quest." Percy suggested.

Chiron sighed. "Of course. Percy, should you lead this quest?"

He shook his head. "No, Alice should. She's the one that knows most about the Four Corners. She is one."

"But she isn't a camper!" Annabeth complained.

Chiron ignored her. "Very well. My dear, the oracle is in the woods behind a purple drape over a cave."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lord Chiron."

He bowed to me, and I sprinted into the trees.

* * *

After running in the woods for about 2 minutes, I found a dark cave with a purple drape over the door. I lifted the drape with curiosity, and found a young girl, about my age, sitting reading a magazine. Her curly red hair was tied up into a messy bun that lay lazily on the side of her head. She wore black sweat pants and a blue tee shirt that read: _KEEP THE OCEAN CLEAN!_ It made her blue eyes pop. She looked like any other teenaged girl.

"Uh, hi. I'm Alice. I need a prophecy. How will I find the Seers?" I asked.

Irritated, the girl put her magazine down and stood up. She muttered something about Percy being good at something. Her blue eyes turned green and green smoke pored out of her mouth. Then, three of her where talking at once. She said:

_Ten shall go east to cushion the fall,_

_Hearers, and half-bloods, and monsters in all,_

_Save loves, and enemies against all will,_

_A hole in ones heart, one shall fill._

_Another one shall kill complete_

_Until the time has come to compete._

_Succeed you must and you shall_

_But one must be lost in the Four Corners of All._

When she finished, she collapsed on the floor.

Stunned, I told her thank you, and sprinted to tell the others.

* * *

Chiron's POV

Percy, Annabeth, and I turned out heads to the forest as Alice sprinted back.

"I got the prophecy." She exclaimed.

"Let's hear it." Percy said preparing himself.

She took a deep breath. "_Ten shall go east to cushion the fall,"_

"Ok," Annabeth prompted.

"_Hearers, and campers, and monsters in all._"

"Monsters?" I frowned. "Tyson, maybe?"

Percy looked offended. "He is not a monster. He's a friendly Cyclops."

Alice went on. "_Save loves and enemies against all will, a hole in ones heart, one shall fill."_

"Well that's good." Percy said.

"_Another one shall kill complete,"_

"Oh, maybe not."

"_Until the time has come to compete."_

Annabeth frowned. "Compete in what?"

Alice shrugged and went on. "_Succeed you must and you shall_,"

"Good." I said.

"_But one must be lost in the Four Corners of All._ That's it."

I pondered this, but decided to let it go. They would find out on the quest. "So Alice, who are you taking with you?"

She thought for a second. "My Hearers, of course, Percy and Annabeth too. I don't know anyone else here. Any suggestions?"

"Well, you could take Grover, He will be here later." I said. "That makes seven. How about Clarisse and Nico too?"

"Clarisse? Uh…" Percy said. We laughed.

"Well, you have to admit, she is a good fighter." Annabeth mused.

"True."

"Ok, so that's nine. What about the last one?" asked Alice.

"Tyson." Percy said.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "We have Percy, me, you, Sara, Brad, Chad, Tyson, Clarisse, Grover, and Nico. When should we leave?"

"Wait." Alice spoke up. "She said something else."

"Rachel?" I asked. "What did she say, my dear?"

"She muttered something about Percy being good at something."

Percy answered, "So it's ether swordplay, sailing,-"

"Or acting like a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth cut him off, smiling.

"Probably sailing. In New York, you can't get to far-east without a boat." I said.

"Unless you're me." Percy smiled. "I can swim pretty fast."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's go look in the cabin for evidence to where you will start."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Quick authors note.

I have started my first YouTube channel so be sure to check that out. Please subscribe, favorite, rate, and all that good shiit. And check every Tuesday this summer for new videos. I know on my blog (./) it says every Wednesday, but its every Tuesday. My first video may suck, but they'll get better. I promise! Okay, well, I promice that my stories will continue. I know I haven't updated in like, A FREAKIN YEAR. But if you guys could check out my YouTube and maybe my blog, that would be awesome. :D

All my accounts are under ShaylisTheMulti.

Thanks guys!

~~~***ShaylisTheMulti***~~~


End file.
